The present invention relates to a directable light, and more particularly to a directable light in which portions of a generated beam can be blanked to provide directionality.
Vehicle headlights have for many years been able to be mechanically directed to point in the direction the vehicle intends to travel. However, such systems are typically mechanical and thus are expensive and prone to wear.
Vehicle manufacturers typically produce two different headlight units, one for left hand drive vehicles and one for right hand drive vehicles, to direct the dipped headlight beam toward the curb, rather than into incoming traffic.
Traveling from a left hand drive area to a right hand drive area, such as someone from the United Kingdom traveling to continental Europe, requires modifications to the vehicle headlights to ensure oncoming traffic is not dazzled.